Scrap of Junk
Scrap of junk! *** In the conservatory Mrs. White was plotting on destroying Mr. Boddy’s utility droid Mr. Metal. The other guests thought the same thing. Mr. Green came up with an idea. He told the other guests to meet him in the billiard room that night. They all agreed. That night… All the guests met in the billiard room. Okay said Mr. Green, I am so tired of Mr. Metal harassing us and being loyal to Mr. Boddy, I say tonight we destroy him. He put six weapons on the table: A knife, A wrench, A Candlestick, A revolver, A rope, and a lead pipe,. Colonel Mustard chose first Miss Scarlet second. Plum 3rd. peacock 4th. Green 5th and white 6th. Okay he said. That scrap of junk is in the hall; let’s act quickly before he gets away. Each guest put on a mask and black jumpsuit. But unfortunately, Mr. Metal could hear their words due to his high technology. He knew what they were plotting. The guests crept into the hall and saw Mr. Metal with his back turned. Go! Yelled the guest with the Candlestick. The guests with the wrench, knife, and lead pipe all charged at the droid. Mr. metal took his big metal fist and punched the guest with the knife in the face. The other 2 guests that had charged at him were on both sides of him. He used his detector to see where they were. He took his arms and knocked both out cold. 3 guests still remained. Kill him Mr. Green said the guest with the revolver. Metal could not tell which one was Mr. Green because two were charging at him with the rope and candlestick. So Green must have either one of those weapons. Metal took out a taser and shocked both of them. The guest with the revolver fired and missed. The guest got tased too. I challenge you too a duel! said the guest with the knife as he got up. He threw the knife at Metal and it Cut through Metal’s arm. Metal fired his stun ray at the guest that had the knife. Once again the guest fell to the floor. The guests with the lead pipe wrench, and Candlestick all charged at Metal. Metal jumped and all 3 attackers crashed into each other and collapsed. The guest with the Lead Pipe yelled “How rude of you” and collapsed. The guest with the Revolver got up and said. Wait, I forget what we are doing. Metal took out a big metal stick went up to the guest with the revolver and hurled it at him. The guest was really stunned. Meanwhile the 5 other guests got up. Where is he said the guest with the Rope. I can’t see him Mrs. White said the guest with the Candlestick. I see him yelled the guest with the Wrench as she charged at him, he hit her on the head with his huge steel stick. The guest that originally had the Lead Pipe took the Revolver from the unconscious guest and shot Mr. metal 3 times. That was the end of him. He was now just a pile of metal. WHO SHOT MR. METAL? WHICH GUESTS HAD WHICH WEAPONS? Solution: MRS. PEACOCK with the REVOLVER in the HALL shot Mr. Metal. MR. GREEN with the CANDLESTICK MISS SCARLET with THE WRENCH MRS. PEACOCK with the LEAD PIPE COLONEL MUSTARD with the KNIFE MRS. WHITE with the ROPE PROFESSOR PLUM with THE REVOLVER, All in the HALL! Colonel Mustard was identified by his dueling nature. Professor Plum is identified by forgetfulness. Being prim and proper indentifies Mrs. Peacock. Mrs. White is identified by name. So Mr. Green must be the guest with the Candlestick. Which leaves Miss Scarlet with the Wrench. Once Mr. Metal was shot, Mr. Boddy rushed into the Hall and saw his guests and was very angry at them. They told him what had happened and he said “Sometimes that droid was a pain to me too”. Mr. Boddy was angry at Metal and took the Wrench and smashed and took apart Metal.